


Consequences

by MIZ4R



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIZ4R/pseuds/MIZ4R
Summary: He was a ticking time bomb, and she was the match. Actions have consequences, sometimes they just aren't directly towards you.
Kudos: 4





	Consequences

Loba POV

I started to get ready for bed still thinking about my fight with the demon awhile ago. He should be back soon if not already, maybe he'll stay hidden for awhile. Suddenly there was banging on my door, frantic banging. I opend the door to see a angry Hymn and upset Mako.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I took a step back not expecting that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mako pushed us inside and I could hear a faint sound of shouting and tossing of furniture.

"Revenant is lived and tearing us apart! He never did this until today, so what the fuck did you do to him?"

"He's a killing machine, why does he need a reason? And how do you know it's my doing?" I watch Crypto narrow his eyes and got real close.

"He maybe be a killer but he never attacked us in the compound. He was actually pretty happy today, said that today might be the last time we ever have to see him. But now? Why the fuck is there a deadman snaping necks and stabbing us in the community room?"

"I told him I wasn't going to give him the joy of death. He killed my parents, he deserves every bit of hell he's in."

"At the cost if our own? No, tell me where his head is and I'll end this nightmare."

"You can't, I threw it in the phaserunner." Crypto looks at me with even more anger and Mako got between us.

"You threw the only way to stop a killing machine into the void? The void?! I just watch my friend get his head snapped and another impaled because of your idiocy?"

"He deserves it!"

"Did Witt deserved getting his neck snapped when asking why Rev was angry? Did Wraith deserve getting impaled when running to Witt rescue? Did Nat deserve watch Nox get his arm ripped off? Did they?!"

"They'll respawn back, right?"

"That's not the point! You didn't just tell him to fuck off, you literally kicked a prowlers nest and left us to deal with the consequences. Do you think he won't do it again, hell he's still in there killing my friends!"

"Then why are you over here talking to me instead of helping them?" Crypto stayed silent for a moment before walking away.

"It's not over, it will never be over. I will do whatever I need to protect Nat and the others will do the same for themselves. You better hope I can't find anything to offer him in exchange of leaving us alone."

"Is that a threat?" Crypto smirked and walked out of the room. Mako watch him leave and looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"That's it? Your gonna leave him to kill everyone over and over again till they can't respawn anymore?

"I got my revange."

"But at what cost? I'm sure you weren't the first kid who parents got killed by him and I doubt you would be the last. How many kids have you doomed to the same fate because your didn't put a rabid dog down? Cause at the end of the day, that's all he it. A rapid dog that was following his masters orders till recently. And instead of saving any future lives from him, you let him free. He may kill them, but it's you that's gonna have their blood on your hands." I stayed silent as he walked out and started seething in anger. This was my revange! Mine! They don't know what's it like! I glanced down to notice a picture of me and Jamie on my desk and then I noticed the silance outside. No. They wouldn't! I ran outside my room to the community living room to see a war zone. Those that aren't dead were nursing the wounded. But Revenant wasn't here and neither is Crypto. Rampart stood up from where she was working on Path with a sneer.

"Look who decided to show up. Thanks for the help by the way. You know, setting off a killing machine and then letting him kill half our friends while also rationalize your petty actions to set him off. Real help you are."

"Where are they?"

"Why so you can set him off again?" Anita put a hand on Rampart shoulder with concern.

"Ram, she had-" Rampart pulled away now focusing her anger at her.

"No! We all have our traumas but no one else has risked anyone safety as much as her! Stop making excuses for her and let her own up to the decisions she made." Silence filled them room and no else acknowledged my existence again. I turned and made my way to the my room to grab a few things before leaving. I need to get to Jamie and fast. My stomach already started to get sick at the thought of what Revenant might do to my only friend.


End file.
